


Shadows

by kelex



Category: Deadwood
Genre: Fantasy, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: Seth has a dream he can't quite recall.
Relationships: Seth Bullock/James Butler "Wild Bill" Hickok
Kudos: 7





	Shadows

Cold. Seth was cold. Shivering under the thin blankets as the wind whistled through the window by his bed. He knew he shouldn't have been, until he looked down and registered the sheen of sweat that was drying on his skin and chilling him in the breeze.  
  
He'd been having a dream, didn't know what it was about, and even though he reached for it, what few memories of it he had dissolved like gossamer strands under his rough touch.  
  
It'd been enough to make him sweat, hot and slick and he could feel the burning in his legs and back that meant he'd been tossing (stretching arching straining) and turning during his dream, and his feet were tangled tightly in the wadded sheets at the end of the little bed.  
  
As Seth kicked his feet free of the sheets, the hard shaft of his cock thumped against his thigh and his belly with his movements. He sat on the edge of the bed with a quick exhale, surprised that he'd woken like this, because he hadn't in a very long time.  
  
His body tingled as he realized it, sparkling excitement shooting under his skin as though it remembered his dream where his mind didn't.  
  
The tingles spread, and in the silver moonlight that fell across Seth's bed, he could have sworn that for an instant, he saw them dancing across his arm, causing the hairs to rise even as his hand moved to wrap around his shaft, finding almost immediately a practiced rhythm that felt *good.*  
  
His head fell back, feeling the ends of his hair scraping against the hairs standing on the back of his neck as his chest shivered, nipples hardening in the breeze from the still-open window. Seth's eyes closed as he looked up at the ceiling, his grip tightening on his cock as he called to mind long-enduring fantasies that had never failed to satisfy him.  
  
Soft, curvaceous, and female, Seth could almost feel gentle hands sliding over his skin as a warm body settled over his. He could almost smell a light waft of perfume, could almost feel a woman's cool touch against his sweat-sheened skin, fingertips tracing his lips as they parted gently to let his tongue wet them and taste the light touch that brushed over his mouth.  
  
And he expected to feel a warm rush in his belly that would trickle to his cock, making him want harder and move faster.  
  
Instead... nothing.  
  
Seth's grip tightened on his cock as the woman's dimensions changed just a little, felt fingernails dragging over his chest more roughly than before, could almost taste the metallic taste of rouge on the pebbled nipple that dangled in front of his mouth.  
  
Still nothing, and Seth whimpered softly.  
  
The need inside him was burning, but he couldn't find anything to fulfill it. Frustration tightened his grip on his cock further, the little whimper turned into a grunt, and he almost let go of himself.  
  
And then something shifted again, without his really realizing it.  
  
Weight settled over him, hands on his skin. Flashes of flesh as he stroked, and this, this was the key. As the hands on him moved lower, Seth's hand stroked faster. He could feel the heat in his belly pooling, and he whimpered again in relief as he arched up into his own touches. His free hand skated over his skin, echoing the hands in his fantasy as they pinched, tugged, and scratched, his mouth open to receive kisses that should have lasted far longer and that left him with a taste in his mouth he couldn't place.  
  
Curves were lost to the shadows that wrapped lovingly around Seth's fantasy, heavier weight seemed to settle lower over his thighs than before as he pushed into it. His thumb ground over the head of his cock as he twitched, full-body shakes that heralded the oncoming climax.  
  
Faster and harder Seth stroked himself, the flashes of skin turning into one long vision as he got closer and closer, and he bit his tongue as orgasm struck.  
  
White-hot flash that shot through his entire body as he came, rigid and stiff, eyes squeezed closed as tears rolled from the corners because of the strength of the orgasm.  
  
And in the second that Seth came, the images that had fueled his fantasy coalesced, bringing the memories of the vivid dream rushing back to him in a second jolt that sent cold guilt slamming through his veins in counterpoint to the fire of his orgasm.  
  
"Bill," he whimpered softly, letting go of his limp and now-sticky organ as he tried to figure out how he could have betrayed his friend this way.  
  
The End


End file.
